Semiconductor-On-Insulator (SeOI) and, in particular, Silicon-On-Insulator (SOI) semiconductor devices are of increasing interest in present and future semiconductor manufacturing, for example, in the context of the Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor (CMOS) technology. In modern integrated circuits, a very high number of individual circuit elements, such as field effect transistors (FET) in the form of CMOS, NMOS, PMOS elements, resistors, capacitors, and the like are formed on a single chip area. Typically, feature sizes of these circuit elements are steadily decreasing with the introduction of every new circuit generation, to provide currently available integrated circuits with an improved degree of performance in terms of speed and/or power consumption. A reduction in size of transistors is an important aspect in steadily improving device performance of complex integrated circuits, such as CPUs. The reduction in size commonly brings about an increased switching speed, thereby enhancing signal processing performance.
During the fabrication of complex integrated circuits using CMOS technology, millions of transistors, i.e., n-channel transistors and p-channel transistors, are formed on a substrate including a crystalline semiconductor layer. Transistor elements are the dominant circuit element in highly complex integrated circuits which substantially determine the overall performance of these devices.
A metal-oxide-semiconductor (MOS) transistor, irrespective of whether an n-channel transistor or a p-channel transistor is considered, comprises so-called pn-junctions that are formed by an interface of highly doped drain and source regions with an inversely or weakly doped channel region disposed between the drain region and the source region. The conductivity of the channel region, i.e., the drive current capability of the conductive channel, is controlled by a gate electrode formed near the channel region and separated therefrom by a thin insulating layer. The conductivity of the channel region upon formation of a conductive channel due to the application of an appropriate control voltage to the gate electrode, depends on the dopant concentration, the mobility of the majority charge carriers, and—for a given extension of the channel region in the transistor width direction—on the distance between the source and drain regions, which is also referred to as channel length.
Due to the decreased dimensions of circuit elements, not only the performance of the individual transistor elements may be increased, but also their packing density may be improved, thereby providing the potential for incorporating increased functionality into a given chip area. For this reason, highly complex circuits have been developed, which may include different types of circuits, such as analogue circuits, digital circuits and the like, thereby providing entire systems on a single chip (SoC).
The continuing shrinkage of the transistor dimensions, however, involves a plurality of issues associated therewith that have to be addressed so as to not unduly offset the advantages obtained by steadily decreasing the channel length of MOS transistors. One major problem in this respect is to provide for low sheet and contact resistivity in drain and source regions and any contacts connected thereto and to maintain channel controllability. For example, reducing the channel length may necessitate an increase of the capacitive coupling between the gate electrode and the channel region, which may call for reduced thickness of the gate insulation layer. Presently, the thickness of silicon dioxide based gate insulation layers is in the range of 1 to 2 nanometers, wherein a further reduction may be less desirable in view of leakage currents which typically exponentially increase when reducing the gate dielectric thickness.
However, the interface of the gate dielectric and polysilicon that is conventionally used for the manufacture of the gate electrode is characterized by grain boundaries affecting a uniform dopant profile and resulting in poor adhesion properties and reliability failures. Moreover, given the continually decreased dimensions of circuit elements and despite the recent engineering progress, there is still a need for more compact configurations of transistor elements of different performance properties.